I am not a monster!
by Yolo97
Summary: Humans are not the only creatures in this world. There are monsters too. Some evil and some good. But the good ones are weak, WHY? Because they are monsters by birth and good by nature .Their good nature will not get them anywhere .In the hidden leaf jungle, the school for Vampires better known as "Konoha High" was formed by the powerful Vampire Minato and his wife Kushina but unfo
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic *^***_

 _ **I'II only update this IF I get a response ;;**_

 _ **Even If I get one review or reader I'II update this it~**_

Humans are not the only creatures in this world. There are monsters too. Some evil and some good. But the good ones are weak, WHY? Because they are monsters by birth and good by nature .Their good nature will not get them anywhere .In the hidden leaf jungle, the school for Vampires better known as "Konoha High" was formed by the powerful Vampire Minato and his wife Kushina but unfortunately, luck was not n their side and they both lost their lives while protecting it .But their sacrifice didn't went to waste. lady Tusande along with her husband Jirayia took the job of leading the school.

"So…you're saying, although your daughter is a vampire she can eat normal food too?!" asked a confused principle to one of the parents present in her office.

"YES!" replied Kizashi.

"But that's impossible" cried another parent

"Our daughter Sakura is a strong girl ,she is a vampire but she can eat and drink almost all edible stuff but she's only allergic to tomatoes once she eats a tomato ,she becomes out of control ,her body becomes weak ,her soul becomes stronger and starts attracting unnecessary attention. There are times when her body gets possessed….and it takes almost a week for her to gain control again. The reason we chose this school for our daughter was because I know Jirayia" said Kizashi calmly.

The principle sighed and rubbed her temples and ordered the parents "I want your children at 8 tomorrow!"

 _ **Yo**_ l _ **o97~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for reading my fanfic ;-; I was so happy to see all the reviews, the follows and the favourite._

 _Thank you so much Guest-sama, Guest-sama and Guest -sama for leaving a review~ I'm glad you like it._

 _Thank you so much_ _ **angela22zuni**_ _for adding my story to your favourites._

 _Thank you so much_ _ **silfver03, sexyblossom08,darklord23414,Rikki Rray**_ _and_ _ **Alice-hime of the moon**_ _for following my story. I am really thankful._

"Sakura, hurry up!" cried Sakura's mom.  
"Mom, I can't find my sneakers" yelled Sakura from her room.  
"Where are my sneakers? I'm pretty sure, they were here"  
"Sakura" said her father standing at her door.  
"Dad...I am sorry, just give me five more minutes please" pleaded Sakura.  
"It's your first day and your principal Miss Tsunade is not an easy woman...She won't let you off so easily" said her father.  
"Okay...okay I'll wear something else"  
After wearing a dark blue blouse along with black jeans and a pair of sandals, Sakura left her room and went to where her parents were.  
"Sakura it's your first day, try to be a little responsible! Try to make friends. Okay? I know it will not be easy but at least do try; it's your first time getting out of the house! Don't attract unnecessary attention!" said her father.  
"Yes Dad! Well then I am off~"

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Okay, I can do it!

The air feels so good; it's my first time getting out of my house I mean as in for school. My father is very strict; he doesn't like it when I play around because he thinks I'll just cause him trouble. But then again who can blame him? I'm allergic to tomatoes and whenever I'm left alone I always end up eating tomatoes. I don't know why I am different from my parents and other vampires, it's not bad being different but it's not good either. Anyways, I'll do my best in this school and will make my parents proud!

 _ **Third PERSON POV**_

"Are you sure this is the school? Isn't it, well...a little too bright for vampires?!" Asked a boy with dark black hair and onyx coloured eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a black coat with black jeans.

"There are no mistakes Sasuke-sama, this, indeed is the school which your parents have selected for you. Unlike its bright appearance I am sure you'll...uhh learn many new things from here.

"Tch"

"Excuse me Sir?" cried a girl with pink hair.

"Yes ma'am"

"Is this really Konoha High the school for VAMPIRES?!" asked Sakura.

"Are you by Sakura? The girl who can eat anything?" asked a blonde.

"Huh...uhh yeah th-thats me...Do you know me?!"

"Nah~ but you sure were the talk of my parents, They were all so surprised and shocked. Your eyes are pretty, are you really a vampire?" asked the blonde boy.

"Huh?!"

"Oh I am sorry. My name is Naruto, and well umm you seem kinda bright for a vampire, you know your hair and eye colour they are not common in it's my first time meeting a bright looking vampire~ "said Naruto.

"Oh yeah? I don't think you have the right to talk; it's my first time in a school so I don't really know anything about such stuff. Nice to meet ya Naruto"

"You guys are so noisy" said Sasuke while getting out of his car.  
"Well excuse us for not being like you" replied Naruto.  
"Uhh...Naruto" scolded Sakura.  
"I am sorry, I am new here thats why I was asking Naruto some questions"  
"Tch..."  
"Hey!"  
"YOU ARE LATE!" Yelled Tsunade.  
"What were you guys doing in front of the ? Waiting for someone to accompany you? Do you know what time is it? Late on your first day of school?"  
"Sorry" said Sakura.  
"It's all his fault "said Sasuke while pointing at Naruto.  
"My fault? How is it my fault you idiot!" questioned Naruto.  
"Guys!" Sakura tried to ease the tension between those two.  
"Humph" both said and turned their back towards each other.  
Tsunade observed the three in front of her and said "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke from today onwards you three are a team. You will trust each other, help each other, you three will become each other's strength"  
"There is no way I am gonna team up with this guy "said Sasuke while pointing at Naruto.  
"Oi the feeling is mutual; I don't want to be with you either "said Naruto.  
"Sakura, Do you have any objection on my decision?!"asked Tsunade.  
"H-huh Me ? N-no I don't mind ,I mean it's okay, I am happy with the team arrangement" answered Sakura.  
"Good, its settled then!" Said Tsunade.  
"Go to your classes now, you will get your timetable from the notice board"

"Ummm..." said Sakura while trying to ease up the tension between her two male team members.  
"WHAT?!" said Sasuke angrily.  
"Oi don't shout at her"  
"Who is shouting?"  
"Who? It's you, you idiot. YOU!"  
"You are the one who is shouting,you dumbass"  
"I AM SORRY" yelled Sakura.  
"I agreed without thinking, I am sorry for not considering your opinion, Its not been a day since I left my house and I am already causing trouble, I am really sorry Naruto,Uchiha-san"  
"Uhh no no Sakura-chan it's not your fault, I am sorry too" said Naruto and turned towards Sasuke signalling him to apologize too.  
"You did wrong by agreeing to the suggestion though" said Sasuke.  
"I am sorry Uchiha-san,I will talk to Tsunade-sama after class"  
"Nah, Its okay! I dont think she will listen to you anyway"  
"Sasuke is right Sakura-chan,It'll be fine!"  
"Okay then...I am sorry again Uchiha-san"  
"Sasuke! You can call me Sasuke, It will sound weird if you call your own teammate so formally"  
"O-ohhh okay,S-Sasuke-kun"  
"So we all have the same classes" said Naruto.  
"We're a team dumbass" said Sasuke while hitting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Are you the new team?!"Asked a tall man wearing a mask.

"Yes, we are!"Answered Sasuke.

"Cool! I am Kakashi, I will be in charge of your team for the time being. If you have any question just ask. Wait, Let me give you a guide first, This school is not like you what you guys are thinking...you guys will not study here rather you will be taught to control your hunger and your powers" explained Kakashi.

"We won't be studying, no notes, no lectures, no nothing?!" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it good, Sakura-chan" said an excited Naruto while nudging her elbow.

"GOOD? How is it good Naruto? Schools are for studying you have to work hard for grades, you have to make notes NOTES!"Said Sakura.

"Those are for normal people" said Kakashi.

"Normal? I am not a monster Sensei!"Said Sakura.

"Huh?I never called you a monster!" Said Kakashi while raising an eyebrow.

"...Sorry"

"So any other questions? "

"What are we gonna do now?"Asked Sasuke.

"Finally...you three are the only students in this school right now, the others are on vacation. I guess you can just wander around the campus, get to know the teachers" answered Kakashi.

"That's it?"

"Yeah...after two or three days the other kids will be back and then your proper training will begun, In the mean time get to know each other ,try to improve your teamwork. And If you ever need anything just come to me , I'll be in the library. You guys don't even know where the library is...*sighs*wander around the campus for now and you'll be able to memorise the school. Well then ,I am off. Good Luck kids~ It was nice meeting you'll" said Kakashi while leaving the three.

"So, what do you think about the team? Did you find Sakura strange?"Asked Tsunade to Kakashi who came to report after meeting the newly formed team.

"Nope ,She seems pretty normal to me but something is not right." answered Kakashi.

What are you planning Tsunade-sama? Adding the member of two most powerful vampire in one team. Thought Kakashi.

"So you noticed it too. Eh? Sakura, She has a pretty warm aura around her..."

I'll be looking forward to your development Sakura. Said Tsunade to herself.

 _ **The next chapter will be out soon~**_

 _ **Please leave a review~ ^w^**_

 _ **Yolo97~**_


End file.
